Just A Dream One-Shots
by PurpleVillains42
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for my story Just A Dream. It will consist of little in between moments from the story.Lex and other Smallville characters do not belong to me. Only Kaitlyn and her extended family are mine. DISCONTINUED.
1. Welcome!

Hello all and welcome to my one-shot series. This is going to be a side project of mine for me to dabble in other parts of my story and be creative. I hope to have a lot of fun with this and I greatly appreciate your input! Let me know what you want to see unfold in a one-shot, and I will try my best to live up to your expectations!

Characters I will be using for these are:

Kaitlyn Fordman

Lex Luthor

Matthew Page

Rosie Page

Joshua Fordman-Luthor

Deb Fordman

Chloe Sullivan

Clark Kent

Lana Lang

Whitney Fordman

Kaitlyn's other family members

Any other characters that may be requested (if I know how to write them)

Pairings I will do in these are:

Lex/Kaitlyn

Matt/Kaitlyn

If you want other couples together, I will try to fit those in. Kaitlyn will only be with Lex or Matt.

I will not be writing anything smutty. This is a personal choice of mine. I will write fluff, but no smut.

Request away!


	2. Meteor Day

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to my first one-shot! I hope to develop my story "Just a Dream" a little more through these. They will fill in the missing portions and there will also be some that will be things that happened before the story began. Some will be happy, some will be sad, some may be kinda non eventful, but they are all important tidbits that will fill out the character's lives. I hope you enjoy them! This first one will be a bit longer and will start out on a sadder note. I will be writing these mostly in chronological order so we have to start out sad before we can get to the happy. Enjoy and please review!**

October 7th, 1989

Michael Fordman drove down the road on his way to town. His 9 year old son Joshua sat beside him in the front seat. His 6 year old daughter Kaitlyn was asleep in the backseat. As he made his way down the long stretch of pavement, he was startled by the sound of loud crashing. He looked in his rearview mirror and the sight he saw terrified him.

There were streaks of dark clouds falling to the earth. The crash he had heard was a giant meteor hitting the road behind him. Michael saw more black streaks falling and pressed his foot further down on the gas petal. He willed his truck to go as fast as it could.

Joshua looked around frightened at the commotion around them. He looked behind the truck and noticed one of the meteors heading straight for their truck.

"Dad! Watch out!" he screamed too late in warning.

Michael tried to swerve out of the way but the meteor hit the truck, sending it flying into the ditch, flipping through the air a few times before landing right side up.

Joshua came to about ten minutes later. He cried out in pain and looked down to see that his side was bleeding. Cringing, he unbuckled his belt. He looked over to the driver's seat at his father. He saw that his head was bleeding and he didn't look awake. Joshua reached over a gently shook his father's shoulder.

"Dad! Wake up!" he yelled, trying to rouse his father.

When he got no response, Joshua's fear increased. He frantically looked in the backseat to check on his younger sister. She wasn't awake either, but she had been sleeping when they had crashed.

Joshua tried to open his door, but it had been damaged and wouldn't budge. The window on his side had shattered, so he climbed through the opening. As his feet touched the ground, he fell to his knees in pain. Touching his side with his hand, he noticed that there was more blood than before. He gingerly got to his feet and looked around him.

The sky was filled with dark streaks going to the ground. Smoke was rising from many places on the horizon. The ground around him was littered with debris from the truck and the meteor that hit them. Joshua noticed that the meteor rocks seemed to be glowing a weird green color.

Knowing that he wasn't safe, he made his way back to the truck. He looked in the window at his sister and noticed that she was still breathing. He knew he had to get her out of there and somewhere safe. Pulling on the door with all his strength, he tried in vain to get it open. Just like his own door, it wouldn't budge. Joshua walked around to the other side of the truck and tried to pull on the other door. To his surprise, he was able to get it open. He climbed in and unbuckled Kaitlyn's seatbelt and gently pulled her out of the truck. He dragged his unconscious sister across the ground until they were about 10 feet away from the wreckage.

Dragging her across the ground made his side hurt more. After he felt they were far enough away, he laid her down and collapsed on the ground himself. He felt very dizzy and he started to lose consciousness. Finally, it was too much pain for him to handle and he passed out on the ground next to his sister.

A few hours passed before Jonathan Kent came driving down the road the Fordman's had crashed on. He was on his way to the hospital to see how the people were that he and Martha had picked up on the road. The man had said his name was Luthor, and his son had been hurt. As he made his way down the road, Jonathan noticed the wreckage and quickly pulled over. He jumped out of his truck and ran over to the destroyed vehicle. He noticed the man behind the wheel and reached through the broken window in an attempt to find a pulse.

"Michael! Michael can you hear me?" Jonathan shouted.

He placed his fingers on the man's neck and was disappointed to find no pulse. He shook his head in frustration. He turned around to make his way back to his own truck when he noticed the two smaller figures on the ground about 10 feet away. He quickly ran over to where they were lying and noticed that it was Joshua and Kaitlyn, Michael's kids. He first checked Joshua and again was disappointed when he found no pulse. He looked down at the wound on the young boy's side and sighed heavily.

Running his hands through his hair, he didn't have much hope for the other child either. He reached over the boy's limp form and felt Kaitlyn's neck for a pulse. He was surprised when he could feel a heartbeat against his fingers. He quickly stood and stepped over to the girl's side, kneeling beside her.

"Kaitlyn? Sweetie can you hear me?"

Kaitlyn groaned softly in response and opened her eyes a little bit, looking up at the relieved man.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief and helped her sit up.

"Are you hurt?"

Kaitlyn shook her head lightly, tears swelling in her eyes.

"My head hurts a little. Nothing else."

Jonathan stood and gently picked up the little girl from the ground. He started to carry her over to his truck. He wasn't quite prepared for what she asked him.

"Where is my daddy and Joshua?" Kaitlyn asked in a scared voice, looking around at the horrible scene.

She noticed her brother laying on the ground next to where she had been before. He wasn't moving and there was a lot of blood around him.

"Joshua!" she screamed, trying to squirm out of Jonathan's arms to get to her brother.

Jonathan held onto her tight and put her in the truck before getting in himself.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't help them. We need to get you somewhere safe."

He drove to the hospital, trying to soothe the crying little girl next to him. She kept asking for her dad and wanted him to go back for her brother. It broke his heart to hear her cries, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was a busy flurry of people. There were injured people everywhere and others were frantically running around and asking for their loved ones. Jonathan made his way to the front desk with Kaitlyn in his arms.

"Hello, my name is Jonathan Kent. This is Kaitlyn Fodrman. I found her alongside the road near her father's crashed truck. Her brother and father were in the accident as well, but they didn't survive. I need to get into contact with her mother Deb Fordman."

The nurse behind the desk looked worn out and the news of another family torn apart by this calamity brought her down even more.

"If you could wait over there with her, I will call her mother."

Jonathan nodded his thanks and walked over to the filled waiting room with Kaitlyn is his arms, finding a chair in the corner and sitting down.

About 5 minutes passed with people running to and fro in the waiting room. Jonathan sat rocking the whimpering little girl in his arms. He noticed a familiar face emerge from the hallway. It was the man he had picked up earlier with his son. He stood from his chair and walked over to the man.

"Mr. Luthor!" he called out.

The man looked in his direction and seemed to recognize him.

"Mr. Kent, right?"

"Yes. How is your son doing?"

"He's stable for now. I'm going to have him flown to Metropolis tomorrow. Thank you again for your help."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Jonathan said, shifting Kaitlyn in his arms.

"Who is this?" Lionel asked.

"This is Kaitlyn. I found her on the side of the road near her father's wrecked truck. Unfortunately her father and brother were killed in the accident. I'm staying with her until he mother gets here."

Lionel shook his head sadly.

"Today will be a black mark in the history books for the people of Smallville. Too many people have been hurt. If you need anything, please let me know. Here's my card."

Lionel handed the small paper card to Jonathan before walking back down the hall he had come from earlier.

Shortly afterwards, Jonathan saw Deb Fordman come racing through the entrance doors. He set Kaitlyn on the floor and pointed to her mother.

"Mommy!" Kaitlyn shouted as she ran across the room to her mother.

Deb turned at the sound of her daughter's voice as saw her running towards her. She bent over and scooped her into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so glad you are all right! Where are your father and brother?"

Jonathan came over as soon as she asked that question. He gave her a sympathetic look and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Deb. I'm afraid that I was too late. By the time I came across the crash, Michael and Joshua were gone."

Deb's face fell and she hugged her daughter tighter as a sob escaped her mouth. Jonathan pulled her into an embrace and let her sob into his shoulder, Kaitlyn still tightly in her arms. The three of them stood there for a few moments, Deb's cries not the only ones heard in the waiting room.

The nurse that Jonathan had talked to earlier came over and discreetly cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fordman, but we need to check your daughter over and make sure she wasn't harmed in the crash. We wanted to wait until you got here."

Deb pulled away from Jonathan and nodded tearfully in response to the nurse. She moved to follow her, but turned around to face Jonathan again.

"Thank you Jonathan. Thank you for saving my baby."

Jonathan nodded and shook his head sadly.

"I wish I could have gotten there in time to help them all."

Deb nodded sadly before turning and following the nurse to the examining room. After some tests were run, they determined that they wanted to keep Kaitlyn at the hospital overnight, just to keep an eye on her.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any more rooms. They are all full," the doctor told Deb.

Deb sighed heavily and started to pace with her hand on her forehead. Just then, Lionel Luthor came out of his son's room.

"What seems to be the problem Doctor?"

"Mr. Luthor. Our hospital can't handle the overflow of patients. We have a young girl that needs a room, but all the rooms are full. The only available space is the other bed in your son's room."

Lionel seemed to get what the doctor was implying.

"Well I have no use of that bed. It can be used."

Deb looked up at the man in gratitude.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor!"

Lionel brushed it off like it was nothing.

"My son will be transferred to Metropolis in the morning so the arrangement won't be for very long."

The doctors set up Kaitlyn in the bed next to Lex Luthor's. Ensuring that she was comfortable, Deb left the room to go call the family, leaving Kaitlyn alone with her roommate.

Kaitlyn looked over at the bed next to her and saw a bald boy around her brother's age. He had an oxygen mask on his face and he looked like he was asleep. She wondered what had happened to him and if he was going to be ok. She was slightly startled when the boy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy.

"My name is Kaitlyn. Who are you?"

"I'm Lex."

"This is a bad day Lex."

The boy nodded slowly before closing his eyes again. Kaitlyn lay back on her pillow and tried not to think about what had happened that day. She could hear her brother yelling her name. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was him laying on the ground as she was carried away. She hoped that when she woke up tomorrow morning, this would all be a bad dream and she would see her dad and brother again.

 **A/N: This first one is a good start! It ended up being longer than I thought it would. I realize that there is a inconsistency with my story. I said in the story that Kaitlyn and Lex had never met before, but now they have. I'm just going to say that they forgot because of the horrible time in which they met. I've been wanting to write more backstory for a while now so I'm glad I was able to do this. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more coming in the future! Please review!**


	3. Slumber Party Confessions

**A/N: Hello all! I know it's been a while since I've written. I just haven't had any inspiration to write. I'm trying to think of little in between moments to write about and keep coming up blank. I have a little sub-plot mini story in my mind but it takes place over the course of the whole story so I can't share it with you until I write the rest of the story. That being said, I may change my idea about writing these before continuing with the main story. I will still write these every so often, but I will start writing the sequel to Just a Dream very soon. I will keep you posted! Hope you enjoy this short one-shot. It will be VERY short, so I apologize.**

 **This one-shot takes place before Kaitlyn and Lex are together, but after they've met.**

Kaitlyn, Lana, and Chloe sat together on the floor of Kaitlyn's bedroom. The three of them were having a slumber party and were playing a game where someone asks a question and they all have to answer honestly. So far, the game had been pretty calm and nothing shocking had been revealed.

"Ok I have a good one," Chloe started, "we all have our main romantic interests, which all of us are well aware of. If you could pick one other man to be with, who would it be? He can be anyone. Married, single, older, anyone really. Lana you go first."

Lana scrunched up her face in thought. She didn't want to say the obvious one that everyone would guess. She had a feeling that if she said Clark, Chloe's feelings would be hurt. She knew Clark was a sensitive subject, so she wanted to avoid it. The problem was that she honestly couldn't think of anyone else.

"Hmm…I can't think of anyone else so I'm going to have to say the obvious choice. If I could be with another man that wasn't Whitney, I would choose Clark."

Chloe nodded. She had kind of expected that answer. Brushing away her feelings, she turned to Kaitlyn.

"Alright Kaitlyn, how about you?"

Kaitlyn blushed. She had actually thought about the answer to this question before. She had never really had a crush on anyone else than Lex. Except for one person.

"Jonathan Kent," Kaitlyn muttered quietly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and cocked her head towards Kaitlyn.

"What? Who?"

Kaitlyn sighed and repeated herself a little louder.

"I said Jonathan Kent."

Chloe smirked at Kaitlyn and tried not to giggle.

"Well wonderful. The four of you can double date," she said before bursting out in laughter.

Kaitlyn blushed even more.

"For you guys, Clark always seems to be there to help when things go wrong. He's your hero. Well, Jonathan is my hero."

Lana realized what Kaitlyn meant by that statement and gave Chloe a look to stop her laughing. She put her arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders. Her blushing had subsided and was replaced by a sad expression.

"He was there on the worst day of my life. He took me away from danger and protected me. I have always been so grateful to him and I have never told him. My admiration for him grew into a crush as I got older and besides Lex, he has been the only other person I have ever had a crush on."

Lana smiled at her friend.

"I can kinda see the appeal. If Clark wasn't adopted, I would say he got his good looks from his dad. Must be the rugged farmer look."

Kaitlyn laughed softly and her expression changed again to a happier one.

"Must be. Anyways, Chloe you haven't answered the question. Who would you pick?"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and contemplated her answer.

"I'm actually having a hard time thinking of someone. There was a nurse that I saw once at the hospital that I thought was pretty cute. My romantic life never seems to be very fruitful. Any guy that is interested in me usually ends up being crazy and tries to kill me."

Lana nodded in agreement.

"Same here. Something about us just seems to draw them in. You are so lucky you haven't had to deal with that Kaitlyn."

Chloe smirked at Kaitlyn.

"No, she just happens to accidently meet the richest guy in Smallville and fall head over heels for him and him for her."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Lex doesn't see me that way Chloe. We are just friends. Yes, I have feelings for him but he doesn't return them. I would be able to tell."

Chloe raised her eyebrows again.

"Uh huh…"

 **A/N: I said this would be short and it was. I had this in my mind for a while and wanted to write it. I have always had a crush on Jonathan Kent so I thought I would channel my feelings into Kaitlyn.** **Hope you guys liked it. Wil keep you guys posted on the sequel! Please review!**


End file.
